


Leorio's First Birthday

by astromirage



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Party, Determined Gon Freecs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parental Leorio Paladiknight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Leorio never got a birthday. No party, no cake, no food and no friends. He doesn't even like celebrating it, in fact, he hates it.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Leorio's First Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> My first hunter x hunter work! I tweeted about this idea on Leorio's birthday but just never got around to writing it! It's super late but, leorio birthday fanfic! Also, just a note, I'm working off the Leorio Is An Orphan theory/AU.

Leorio sighs as he rubs the back of his neck tiredly, his birthday was never a relatively good day for him. His birthday was always just a reminder of the suffering he endured as a child, and the inherent lack of celebrations in his life for this specific occasion. He would say that he hates the day. He goes down to the kitchen and opens his fridge to hopefully find any piece of food he wants to eat. 

“Leorio!” Gon yells out, jogging up to Leorio, Killua in tow. 

Leorio turns from his failed endeavor to eat something and looks down to see Gon basically buzzing with excitement. “Yes, Gon?”

“Happy birthday!”

“Happy birthday, Leorio.” Killua echoes as Gon opens his arms for a hug. 

“Thanks, kid,” Leorio pats Gon’s head and turns away from the two to return to his bedroom. 

Gon frowns at his unrequited hug and chases after the tall man. 

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, I just don’t usually celebrate my birthday, never have.” He says, smiling slightly, leaving the two in the kitchen. 

“Killua! We have to throw Leorio a birthday party!”

“Gon, you heard him, he probably doesn’t even want to celebrate it!”

“I don’t care! Let’s go get stuff!” Gon shouts, eyebrows furrowed with determination. 

Killua grins and nods in agreement. 

Leorio sits on his bed and closes his eyes as memories of Pietro flood his brain. 

-

Leorio sits across from Pietro in an alley amongst the dusty streets of their hometown. 

“Today is a special day isn’t it?!” Pietro asks, looking excitedly at Leorio.

“What do you mean?” He questions, eyebrow furrowed in confusion.

“How did you forget stupid! It’s your birthday!” 

“Oh.” he says simply, sitting back against the warm wall. 

Leorio hears rustling from the other boy’s side of the alley. 

“Surprise Leorio!” Pietro shouts, holding a bun of bread. 

“Pietro!? Is that sweet bread?!” he yells, unsure of how he obtained the sweet treat.

“It sure is! And It’s all for you!” he smiles, reaching over to hand the bread over.

Leorio grabs Pietro’s hand and pulls him to his side. “We can share it.” 

He grabs the bun from his best friend and tears it in half, handing it over to the boy. 

“Thank you.”

“Always Pietro.” He says, leaning into his friend’s shoulder. 

Pietro died a few days later. 

Leorio hates his birthday. 

\- 

Leorio sighs as those memories repeat in his brain on a vicious loop. He pulls his knees up to his chest and buries his face in his knees. He stays like this for a few hours, letting himself relive the little joy he had with Pietro, as much joy as a nearly starving orphan could have. 

Hours later he gets up and goes down to the kitchen to get some water, only to be met with Gon and Killua setting a cake on the island, the room adorned with streamers, balloons, food and drinks and a very large Happy birthday banner. 

Leorio feels tears mist in his eyes as Gon shouts “SURPRISE!” in an eerily similar tone to how he remembers Pietro yelling it. 

Killua echoes the exclamation while running up to Leorio, Gon soon to do the same. They yank him to a chair in front of the cake and sit him down. Killua quickly slaps a party hat on his head and pours him a cup of soda while Gon shoves candles in the cake. 

Leorio stares down at the cake that sloppily says “Hapy Birtday Mr Leorio” he laughs at the handwriting and misspellings, obviously written by Gon, but feels tears fall from his eyes. 

“Why are you crying, Leorio?” Gon asks, frowning. 

He looks at the boys, his family, his sons, these kids he cares so much for, and he smiles, “I’m just so happy guys.”

Gon and Killua hug onto the man as he freely sobs, the door opens and shuts, unable to be heard due to Leorio’s loud crying. Leorio sniffles and wipes his cheeks only to see Kurapika standing across from the island, holding a bear and bouquet in his arms.The sight of Leorio’s best friend, his lover, a fond look on his face and blush covering his cheeks, standing in his kitchen, send him into tears once again.

Leorio jumps up from his seat and dashes around the island, taking Kurapika in his arms. Kurapika chuckles and kisses his forehead. “Happy birthday Leorio.”

Through his rampant tears, Leorio responds with a soft “Thank you sunshine.”

Leorio stops crying, gives Kurapika too many kisses and sits back down in the chair. Kurapika lights the candles and the three sing to an astonished Leorio, who is looking down at his birthday cake with childlike wonder. He blows out his candles and watches as Kurapika cuts the cake and hands his partner the first piece, then gives the kids and himself a slice. Leorio digs in as Gon and Killua chase each other throughout the kitchen. 

“Did you tell them it was my birthday?”

“Yes, I did. I called earlier and made them aware.” Kurapika responds, looking at his boyfriend.

Leorio’s eyes are soft and he smiles “Thank you, this is my first birthday party, my first birthday cake, and the first time someone’s sung that to me. Thank you so much.”

“I’m glad we got to help you celebrate it, after all, you’re a very special, talented man.” He smiles and sits on the counter in front of Leorio, moving the cake away. Leorio looks up to the man and grins wildly. 

“I don’t have anything to base it off of, but this was a good birthday.”

“I’m glad.”

The two sit there as the kids eat and laugh, eating and laughing with them. 

Today wasn't just a good birthday, but the best.


End file.
